Oh Love
by Shiverglow
Summary: Memories...the two of us...MikuXKaito.
1. Chapter 1

_Its Kaito-kun..._

_We were in the the hallway. He was leaving science class; I was entering._

_He looked at me, slightly. He averted his eyes to Gaku-kun, and they started talking about a game. They were good friends, those two._

_I hope Kaito-kun and I are still friends..._

* * *

_"Miku-chan, hurry!"_

_It was a life or death matter. At least, for us seven year olds._

_"Don't forget the ice cream, Miku-chan!" Kaito slid into his little tent, motioning for me. I picked up the plastic, toy ice cream from the carpeted floor, along with many other fake foods. I followed after him into the tent, as he zippered it up._

_"Okay, we'll be fine now..." He took the ice cream and began to "eat it." I took my onion, and "ate it" too._

_"Mmm...we should go to sleep now." He put his head down and pretended to snooze. I did the same, as we waited for morning._

_When the morning came, Kaito unzipped the bag, and looked out onto his living room._

_"Oh...look, Miku!" For a moment, I was scared, that there was some sort of bear heading our way. When I poked my head out, I saw not a bear, but a little girl. She much resembled Kaito, with short blue hair, blue eyes. _

_"Oh, Kaiko-chan..." I gave a look of relief. But Kaito was still worried._

_"That's a monster! It eats my ice cream! And it screams! It smells pretty bad too." _

_I giggled. "Oh, scary! Eeep!" I hid in the back of the tent, shivering._

_Kaito shuffled around, facing me. "Don't worry, Miku! I'll protect you!"_

* * *

_So, I think we are still friends._

_But..._

_I want more, too._

_We haven't talked for a while. And I don't think you even have any interest in me. _

_So, we pass each other by, again. _

_I'm sincerely in love with you._

_I've felt this way for nearly six years._

_I've had other crushes too. But, they all moved. You're still here._

_They've all left, and you stayed. _

_I walk into class, sit down, and, well...I've already forgotten about you._

_But I know, tomorrow, this will happen again._

_And I'll remember._

_Do you remember?_

_The time when you asked me If I had a crush on you?_

* * *

**Based off my own experiences.  
Really nothing too dramatic, so I don't feel the need to rate T, unless it comes to it.**  
**Thanks for reading, r&r please, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_My rain boots squeaked as I sat in an empty seat, near the middle of the bus._

_"Miku-chan! We have music today!" _

_Rin and Len sat in the seat next to mine. They looked very cute, in their matching yellow wind breakers and sneakers._

_"I know! I want to sing again!" I smiled at Rin. _

_We're still best friends, even through all the tough times. I hope that continues._

_Kaito-kun's stop was next._

_He gets on with some of the others, Luka-chan, Gaku-kun, and his sister Kaiko-chan. But she's in the second grade. She's very smart and cute, like her brother..._

_It was raining today. That's why we had all our jackets, of course. I don't really like rain, but I guess nice weather all the time would get boring. It helps the flowers, too._

_Our school bus came to a halt as we arrived at the dead-end street, the doors opening._

_Kaito-kun jumped onto the bus first, grabbing a seat next to me. I smiled, watching everyone else come on._

_Luka-chan and Gaku-kun sat together, and Kaiko-chan sat with her friends. When we had settled, the bus driver continued on the route to school._

_"Hi." Kaito greeted me. I returned the hello. Just as usual._

_It was a few minutes later though, when Kaito said something of more importance to me._

_"Do you have a crush on me?"_

_Huh?_

_I had never thought of that before._

_Well..._

_"Uh...no..." I guess I didn't say it with a straight face, which would've helped._

_"You're smiling. You do have a crush on me."_

_I started getting a little nervous. I really didn't know what to say. I was sitting right next to him on a moving bus, and it was going to be difficult to ignore him. _

_I laughed, akwardily. I hoped he was just kidding, so I could forget about it._

* * *

_But, I haven't forgotten._

_I still don't know what that was. That question._

_Did someone dare you to ask me? Were you curious? Did you want to put me on the spot?_

_Since you've asked that question, it made me realize, that I really do like you. A lot._

_I don't know if it's a creepy fangirl like sort of thing, because sometimes I have even imagined us sitting down at a dinner table with our two children. _

_I don't want to have a lot of kids._

_You'll be the kind of dad who can help his kids out with their algebra homework, take them out to baseball games, and be supportive._

_I'll be the kind of mom who loves to bake, tell stories to her kids, and be responsible._

_I think I'm in over my head, already thinking about adulthood. I can barely handle being a teenager._

_I also think I'm somewhat creepy for it, too. _

_We passed each other today._

_This time though, you were already out of science class, in the hallways. I was heading to science. We got to see each other a little earlier than normal._

_I'm never ready when I see you, because I forget, often. That I'll come in contact with you._

_We glanced, and looked away. That's normal. Boring._

_It was raining today. Just like that day, on the bus._

_I was hoping that something different would happen today. _

_Maybe tomorrow._

* * *

**Oh yes, everyone in this story, in the present time, is 16, except Kaiko, 14.**__

**Thanks for reading, r&r please, bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_It's already halfway into the week._

_As I entered science, I realized that today we would be doing a lab, and I needed my safety goggles. I put my things down at my seat, and hurried back into the hallway._

_Locker 562. Combo 15-34-5. That's mine. _

_As I turned the dial on my locker, I noticed a group of boys standing by a locker a few rows down from mine. I didn't think it was unusual. Even if Kaito-kun was one of them._

_He usually hangs out with that group, the popular guys. They were just talking about games. I don't know how much you can say about them after a while, though. _

_Heh. I like to play games._

* * *

_"So, what do I do?" I asked Kaito, staring at the computer screen. I hadn't had much experience with technology, honestly. Besides just going on the internet and searching things for school._

_We sat in Kaito's comtfy living room, in a small area located to the left of the TV and couch. It was like an entertainment center, that place. Nothing like I had._

_"Well, you have lots of weapons, and you use them to kill the guys in black. The object of the game, though, is to get to the other side of the wall."_

_He showed me by playing the first level. It was a little violent, as the men in black exploded with blood going all over the place. But, it seemed to be fun, for some reason._

_Kaito got to the other side quickly. When he did, loud music went off, and a new level was created._

_"Okay, now your turn." Kaito moved away from the computer, and I sat down._

_"Just use those arrow keys to move, the space bar to jump, and press E to view your weapon choice."_

_I nodded, and tried out the second level. I got the hang of it easily, and was able to get to the other side in a flash._

_"Pretty good." Kaito told me. I smiled, happy about what I had just accomplished._

_"So, uh, what level have you made it to?" I asked, seeing, maybe, I could top him._

_Kaito put his hand on the mouse and clicked on a tab named "Profile." He pointed to the number on the screen next to his player's avatar-a 79._

_I gasped slightly, in awe of this. "Whoa, that's awesome!"_

_Kaito chuckled. "Yeah, it is real cool. You can unlock all these cool features and accessories for the game as you level up. The game has over 400 levels now, though, so it's become more and more difficult." He exited out of his profile, returning to the game._

_I wanted to play more, but Kaito said he was thirsty. This made me realize I was also thirsty, so I decided to go with him to his kitchen to get a drink. His mom was there, and she poured us some apple juice. _

_My mom and Kaito's mom are very good friends. It makes me wonder, if they too, miss talking with each other. They must. _

_It makes me really sad, thinking about that. I wish things could be like they used to. It's a lot easier when you're a kid, when you're younger, and you don't know about the hardships ahead of you. _

_Well, if you did, you'd probably be very scared. _

_Kaito and I talked more about games. Video games, board games, games we play at recess...really, everything._

_I had a lot of interest in technology, then._

_Now, I think I'm sick of it._

* * *

_I got my goggles, and slammed my locker shut._

_Soon, the boys scattered to their classes, including Kaito-kun._

_My eyes flickered to him, as they always did. It was just force of habit._

_He looked at me a bit, too._

_I went back to class, shaking off the feeling of his eyes, staring into me._

_And, I did. No big deal._

_Wish that was true._

* * *

**I don't remember this memory very well, so I made up the game. No idea what it was :p  
Thanks for reading, r&r, bye!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Um, Kaito?"_

_A grumbly voice shot back at me. "Who is this?"_

_I blushed, nervous that, maybe I had gotten the wrong number. Or that I had caught Kaito in a bad mood._

_"Oh, its Miku...I kind of need help with the geography homework..."_

_I was sitting at the computer, confused about what to do. We were given a assignment to answer some questions online, and I didn't know where to go. I felt stupid for this, especially since I had to call Kaito for help. He was the only one I knew personally in my class._

_I heard shuffling in the background, and almost thought he had left, when he returned. "Just go to the school website and to our class page. You'll find the link to the site in assignments."_

_How come I didn't think of that? I followed his directions and it worked. I silently sigh._

_"Okay, um, thank you, Kaito." I finally said._

_"Yeah." He replied._

_"...bye." _

_"Bye."_

_I pushed the OFF button on the phone, setting it down in front of me._

_I still had questions I wanted to ask Kaito._

_Can we talk?_

_Why don't we hang out anymore?_

_Is it something I did?_

_Asking them would freak him out, though._

_Well, it really doesn't matter. The point was to get the work. I did it, satisfied enough._

_I put the phone back, thinking about if the phone rang, and if it was Kaito, and that he was asking himself the same things, and we would make up..._

_The phone didn't ring, though._

* * *

_It's Thursday, my least favorite day of the week. Because it's still not Friday yet._

_Before I had science, I was in math, with Rin. She asked me if I wanted to go over to her house tomorrow, after school. I said yes. _

_After math, I gathered my things, and headed to the next class._

_I wasn't thinking of Kaito-kun, as usual, but when I got to class, I started to._

_I realized I didn't see him. I had missed passing him by._

_Sometimes, this happens. It's better that it does, I guess. I really have no reason to see him every day, since we never interact. We barely make eye contact, or acknowledge each other._

_I still like to know he's there. I have a sudden fear of him moving away, because two of my crushes in the past did._

_Of course, they weren't such a big deal as Kaito is to me, today. They were cute and nice, but not as important to me._

_I really am in love with Kaito. _

_It makes me want to burst into tears, because I've never felt so much love for another boy not related to me. I've seen all sorts of romance movies, and I wondered what it was like for the girls to want the guy, and it's now actually happening to me. _

_I don't know what I'll do if I don't get Kaito, because I don't think I can just move on from him. Not with these memories..._

_Tomorrow's Friday. Things will be good. I'll be good. _

* * *

**And yes, for those of you who asked, this story is real, it's happened to me, it's happening now.  
I wrote this story because I just needed a way to get out my feelings. And I realized that my love life is actually quite sad...but i'm only 13, so I still have a shot at getting "Kaito."**

Thanks for reading, r&r, bye!  



End file.
